San Leandro Orchard Ave 2012
Information H2D was approached by members of fellow high school band, Coar, and asked to play at a party their keyboardist was hosting. The bands would both play back to back, with Hostage to Democracy playing first. They played in a garage and used bits and pieces of each other's equipment. The audience consisted of friends of both bands and various other people that went to their school. This was the debut of Dakota's new 7-string guitar, and a volume pedal, which hasn't been seen onstage since then. Dakota also promised a member of the audience that they would bring back Vice Versa, which was played at their next gig in March. The Performance Due to the party atmosphere and the other band's heavier and faster musical style, H2D opted to play most of their heavier songs and only one softer song: Scar Tissue. This is the first time there was ever moshing during the band's set, specifically Iron Man and Smells Like Teen Spirit. Througout the set, after almost every song, Ryan had to adjust his kick drum due to it scooting away from him during the song. At the end of Iron Man it was so far forward he stoped playing the kick altogether. Despite this, the band considers it one of their most succesful performances ever. Dakota's wah pedal was accidently on up until the middle of In the Flesh?. |02 = Another Brick in the Wall Pt. 2 |02app = |03 = Dani California |03app = |04 = Iron Man |04app = |05pre = Polly riff |05 = Gimme Shelter |05app = |06 = Scar Tissue |06app = |07 = Just Wanna Explode |07app = |08 = Fly Away |08app = |09 = Smells Like Teen Spirit |09app = |10 = Sweet Child o' Mine |10app = }} Debuts Instruments *Schecter Diamond Series Hellraiser C-7 - Dakota Dakota's Comment “Here it is! This was the one! This was my favorite gig we have ever done! For one thing, this was one of the first times we were playing FOR music fans and almost only music fans. They got more into it in the crowd, moshing and singing along. It was great. I always try and give it my all for any show but I can’t deny, it gives me a lot more energy when I see that people are having fun. Because the other band was a very heavy band (meaning many of the people would prefer that kind of music) we decided to only play one really calm song at that show. I’d say it worked. Now Ryan would probably tell you he hated this gig because he didn’t have anything for his drums to sit on. Every time he hit the kick it would slide farther and farther away from him. He was incredibly frustrated about halfway through the performance. I, on the other hand, loved this show. That was what music is all about.” - 09/05/13 Category:Gigs Category:Gigs, 2012 Category:Gigs with Harper Category:Gigs, San Leandro, CA